From the past, stationary POS (Point of Sales) terminals for performing product sales registration and settlement processing are introduced in shops such as supermarkets. Peripheral devices such as a code reader that reads barcodes or the like attached to products, a card reader that reads information from magnetic cards, and a printer are connected to a POS terminal. In general, a one-on-one structure is employed, in which one peripheral device or a set of peripheral devices is provided to one POS terminal. Furthermore, in recent years, shops that introduce mobile information terminals such as tablets as mobile POS terminals are increasing.
However, in the structure of the related art described above, an operator of a POS terminal cannot easily use the peripheral devices from the mobile POS terminal. For example, the operator such as a shop assistant needs to carry the peripheral devices with the mobile POS terminal. Moreover, the shop assistant needs to perform, at a position where the peripheral devices are provided, a task of disconnecting the peripheral devices from another POS terminal and connecting them to the mobile POS terminal. In view of the circumstances as described above, a technique with which user-friendliness regarding a use of the peripheral device can be improved is desired.